e_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dress wo Nuida Cinderella
| image = CD Only= CD Only Edition |-|CD+DVD= CD+DVD and Digital Editions |-|One Coin CD= One Coin CD Edition |-|Limited CD+DVD= Limited CD+DVD Edition | title = Dress wo Nuida Cinderella | artist = | type = Single | album = | released = July 15, 2015 (Digital Single) July 29, 2015 (General Release) | b-side = "Can't Help Falling in Love ~Aisazu ni Irarenai~" "Magic Time" | original = ドレスを脱いだシンデレラ | formats = CD single, CD+DVD, digital download | genre = Pop | length = 03:45 (song) 16:09 (CD+DVD) 24:43 (CD Only) | label = rhythm zone | writer = Odake Masato | producer = FAST LANE, Lisa Desmond | previous = | current = "Dress wo Nuida Cinderella" (2015) | next = "Try Everything" (2016) | video = Dream Ami - Dress wo Nuida Cinderella (Music Video)}} "Dress wo Nuida Cinderella" (ドレスを脱いだシンデレラ; Cinderella Took Off Her Dress) is the solo debut single of Dream's Ami. It was released in July 29, 2015 in four editions: two CD+DVD versions, limited and regular, CD only and One Coin CD. The Limited CD+DVD and One Coin CD editions were only sold at [http://shop.mu-mo.net/ mu-mo online store], at LDH Mobile store and at E-girls FAMILY official CD/DVD shop fanclub. The limited CD+DVD edition includes the single in a special 19cm x 14cm sized package. All editions include a serial application ticket. If all editions of the single (CD+DVD, CD Only and One Coin CD) are bought simultaneously it includes an original vinyl wallet designed by Aya and one A3-sized poster.http://ami-ldh.jp/index.php?a=news_detail&id=1022763 The song was used as theme song for KOSÉ's FASIO Honki no Long CM. The title track was released as a digital single in July 15. Editions * CD+DVD (RZCD-59925/B, ¥1,944) * CD Only (RZCD-59926, ¥1,296) * One Coin CD (RZC1-59927, ¥500) * Limited CD+DVD (RZC1-59940/B, ¥1,944) Tracklist CD+DVD / Limited CD+DVD ; CD # Dress wo Nuida Cinderella # Can't Help Falling in Love ~Aisazu ni Irarenai~ (Can't Help Falling in Love ~愛さずにいられない~; Can't Help But Love) # Magic Time (マジックタイム) # Dress wo Nuida Cinderella (Instrumental) ; DVD * Dress wo Nuida Cinderella (Video Clip) CD Only # Dress wo Nuida Cinderella # Can't Help Falling in Love ~Aisazu ni Irarenai~ # Magic Time # Dress wo Nuida Cinderella (Instrumental) # Can't Help Falling in Love ~Aisazu ni Irarenai~ (Instrumental) # Magic Time (Instrumental) One Coin CD / Digital Single # Dress wo Nuida Cinderella Digital Edition # Dress wo Nuida Cinderella # Can't Help Falling in Love ~Aisazu ni Irarenai~ # Magic Time Song Information ;Lyrics : Odake Masato ;Music : FAST LANE, Lisa Desmond ;Other Information :Arrangement: Music Video Information ; Director : Shigeaki Kubo Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 36,653 Trivia * The single was originally set to be released in July 15, but it got delayed to July 29 for unknown reasons. References External Links * Single Page *Oricon Profile: CD+DVD | CD Only *Digital Profile: ** Digital Single: iTunes | Recochoku ** Digital Edition: iTunes | Recochoku Category:Dream Ami Category:Dream Ami Releases Category:Dream Ami Singles Category:Dream Ami Songs Category:Dream Ami Digital Singles Category:2015 Releases Category:2015 Songs Category:2015 Singles Category:2015 Digital Singles Category:2015 DVDs Category:Debut Singles Category:Best Selling Singles